Born To Die
by Miss Lilith Samael
Summary: OS. Juste avant la bataille finale. Deux destins condamnés se rencontrent.


Bonjour à tous ceux qui liront cet One Shot, Song Fic. Je sais que vous le trouverez court. Je vous conseille de le lire sur la chanson qui me l'a inspiré à savoir Born to Die de Lana Del Rey. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été si inspirée. J'espère que malgré sa brièveté vous l'apprécierez.

Gros bisous!

**Born to Die**

_Le grand jour est là, la bataille est sur le point d'éclater. Mais nous ferons tous face avec fierté et determination. Jamais, non jamais nous n'abandonnerons. _

**Feet don't fail me now**

_Je n'abandonnerai pas. Pour tout ce que nous avons sacrifié. Pour tout ce que nous avons souffert. Pour toi. Jamais. _

**Take me to the finish line**  
><strong>All my heart, it breaks every step that I take<strong>

_Ces derniers mois, j'ai appris autre chose. Autre chose que mes cours. Autre choses que de nouveaux sortilèges d'attaque. J'ai appris la plus belle des défenses. Au travers de toi. Même si tu l'ignores. _

**But I'm hoping that the gates,**  
><strong>They'll tell me that you're mine<strong>

_Toi et moi c'est impossible. Mais tout ce qui est impossible est-il forcément irréalisable ? _

**Walking through the city streets**  
><strong>Is it by mistake or design?<strong>

Ca a commencé ce vendedi soir où j'étais en retenue avec toi.

**I feel so alone on a Friday night**

Tu m'avais trouvée errante dans les couloirs, seule, allongée au milieu d'un couloir, riant aux éclats, une bouteille de Whisky pur feu vide à mes côtés. Tu étais hors de toi et tu m'as relevée tant bien que mal de ma couche faite de pierres froides. Comme toi. Froid. Tu m'as traitée d'idiote, tu as dit que jamais encore tu n'avais rencontrée pareille dévergondée dans toute ta vie. Tu n'avais pas compris. Pourquoi à ce moment je me suis mise à pleurer silencieusement. Tu m'as regardée avec mépris et dégoût. Les seules émotions que tu laissais paraître en temps normal étaient exprimées au centuple à ce moment. Et sans vraiment le comprendre ce fut la chose la plus blessante que j'ai vécu jusque-là.

**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**

Tu m'as traînée jusqu'à ton bureau. Tu m'as fait asseoir. Mon ivresse me narguait. Me dictant milles et unes choses que je n'aurais même jamais envisagées en d'autres circonstances. Je décidai de suivre mon instinct corrompu par le surplus d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité. Je me levai avec un calme qui, je l'ai vu, t'as désarçonné. J'ai poussé ton bureau telle une forcenée. Le son qu'il a produit en tombant au sol fut telle une délivrance. Mat et sourd, ta lampe de verre a explosé en un millier d'éclats qui s'envolèrent à travers la pièce, me blessant au visage. La douleur me faisant sourire. Et j'explosai de rire, mes larmes ne se tarissant pas. Jamais. Comment auraient-elles pu ? Ta présence seule étant une des causes de mon horreur.

**Keep making me laugh**  
><strong>The road is long, we carry on<strong>  
><strong>Try to have fun in the meantime<strong>

Nous nous sommes regardés un instant paraissant des milliers d'heures. Le monde n'existant plus. Cherchant dans le regard de l'autre une raison de ne pas mourir à cet instant. Car tout allait de toute manière être détruit. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Je me suis tournée vers la sortie et ait marché, déterminée. Une fois les grandes portes de Poudlard passée, je me suis aperçue de ta présence. Tu m'avais suivie. Sans rien dire. Pourquoi? N'étais-je pas à tes yeux qu'une idiote doublée d'une folle? Tu avais vu ce qu'encore personne n'avait vu de moi. La folie qui m'habitait n'était pas nouvelle. Et c'est là que j'ai compris. La même folie t'habitait.

**Come and take a walk on the wild side**

Je me suis mise à courir sous la pluie qui battait son plein en cette fin de Novembre. Le vent fouettait mon visage tentant de me ralentir. Mais jamais je ne me laisserait arrêter, pas après tout ce que je faisais pour survivre sachant très bien que mon dernier souffle expirerait avant la fin de la grande bataille.

**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**  
><strong>You like your girls insane<strong>

Soudain, alors que j'allais me jeter dans le Lac Noir je t'ai vu à mes côtés.

**Choose your last words**

J'ai attrapée ta main et nous ai attirée dans les profondeurs obscures de l'étendue d'eau. Et là, sous l'eau gelée, nos corps se retrouvèrent si proches l'un de l'autre que l'évidence m'ait apparue.

**This is the last time**

Toi et moi, nous étions nés pour mourir.

**Cause you and I, we were born to die**

Lorsque nos tête émergèrent à la surface de l'eau, ton regard a transpercé le mien.

**Lost but now I am found**

Je ne voyais en lui qu'une profonde douleur, la même qui m'assaillait.

**I can see but once I was blind**

Mes yeux se firent doux. Mais toi, tu m'attrapais par la nuque. Fermement. Et ma pensée à cet instant fut "Tue-moi" et tu m'as tué. Mais pas de la manière à laquelle je m'attendais. Tu m'as attirée à toi et tes lèvres sont entrées en contacts avec les miennes. Qui aurait cru que le sombre et ténébreux Severus Rogue, détesté de tous abritait tant de passion ? Ton baiser fut telle une renaissance. Non, c'était la mort. Je me suis trouvée dans ce baiser.

**Lost but now I am found**

J'ai compris l'entendu de mon existence. Comprenant que tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré n'avait plus d'importance. Peut-être n'en avait-ce jamais eu. Car à ce moment j'ai appris à aimer la vie.

**All the answers, honey**

Et à vouloir en profiter. Car je le savais à présent, ma destinée était de mourir. Nous vivions nos derniers instants.

**This is the last time**

Car toi et moi, nous étions nés pour mourir.

**Cause you and I, we were born to die**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis ce fameux soir et même si l'alcool m'avait quitté, l'ivresse elle était toujours présente. Différente certes mais bien là. Chaque fois que nous nous voyions, dans un couloir rempli d'élèves ou dans ta salle de cours, nos regards restés accrochés transmettant à l'autre tout le désir de se retrouver et de ne plus jamais se laisser. Peut-être ai-je tout imaginé. N'oublies pas que je suis quelqu'un de très troublé.

**I was so confused as a little child**

Et lorsque nous nous rencontrions lors de balades nocturnes, nos lèvres ne cessaient de se chercher, tentant de détruire l'autre au travers de nos baisers enfiévrés.

**Let's go get high**  
><strong>The road is long, we carry on<strong>

Un soir, assis sur le rebord de l'ouverture dans le mur de la Tour d'astronomie, nos jambes se balançant dangereusement au-dessus du vide, nos mains s'effleurant innocement parfois, je t'ai demandé ceci :

« Ne me fais pas soufrir. Ne me fais pas pleurer. »

**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**

Tu n'as pas répondu car tu savais que cette supplique n'était que des paroles. Ta seule présence était une douleur arrogante. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard qui avait le double de son âge était un acte interdit.

Tu as seulement passé ta main dans mes cheveux bouclés et tu m'as répondu ceci :

« Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas, le chemin est semé d'embûches. »

**Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough**

Tout était dit. Tu savais que ce que nous faisions était mal. Pour la guerre, pour tout ceux qui se battaient et qui se jetaient à corps perdus dans cette foutue guerre qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Nous étions égoïstes.

**I don't know why**  
><strong>Keep making me laugh<strong>

Et nos consciences nous faisais payer cet écart. Mais nous étions différents. Nous allions mourir. Car Toi et Moi, nous sommes nés pour mourir.

**Cause you and I, we were born to die**

Un sacrifice en vaut-il un autre ? Le destin ne nous en laissait pas le choix. C'était ainsi. Nous ne pouvions rien y changer. Si ce n'est faire taire notre douleur mutuelle au moyen de notre existence de fortune.

**The road is long, we carry on**  
><strong>Try to have fun in the meantime<strong>

Harry avait finalement détruit le dernier horcruxe. Nous étions au à l'aube de notre déchéance. De notre mort. Cette nuit, la dernière qu'il nous restait à vivre. Nous l'avons passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une clairière de la forêt interdite où nous nous étions aventurés avec l'espoir d'oublier que quoi qu'il arrive aujourd'hui, le monde continuerait à tourner. Quel que soit le camp vainqueur, quel que soit le destin de deux personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé d'autre que la paix de leur cœur.

Alors nous nous étions perdus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Allongés dans l'herbe froide ne laissant jamais ni le vent, ni la pluie, ni leurs vies maudites les séparer.

**Choose your last words**

_Comprenant toute l'étendue de leurs choix. Les représailles n'existaient plus, les morts ne comptaient plus. Seuls subsistaient le regard de l'autre et leurs sens éparpillés sur le corps de l'autre. _

**This is the last time**

_Rien ne subsistait en ce monde si ce n'est la fusion parfaite de Severus Rogue et d'Hermione Granger. Car oui, ils étaient nés pour mourir l'un en l'autre._

**Cause you and I, we were born to die**

Peu importe ce qu'il se passera dans les minutes qui vont suivre. Que nous survivions où que nous mourrons car nous sommes sortis du droit chemin. Décidant que quoiqu'il arrive, nos existences seraient à tous jamais liées.

**Feet don't fail me now**  
>Mes pieds ne me lâchent pas tandis que j'avance avec les autres<br>**Take me to the finish line**  
>Ils m'emmènent vers la ligne d'arrivée. La ligne d'arrivée est une bataille. Et qui que soit le vainqueur, nous avançons. Car nous ne pouvons abandonner notre monde aux mains d'un homme abominable qui ne connait que son rêve de pouvoir.<br>**All my heart, it breaks every step that I take**  
>Mon cœur se brise à chacun de mes pas<br>**But I'm hoping that the gates,**  
><em>Mais j'ai toujours espoir qu'au portail, celui de ma vie, celui de la bataille qui s'annonce, <em>  
><strong>They'll tell me that you're mine<strong>  
>On me dira qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre<br>**Walking through the city streets**  
>On fait le tour de la ville<br>**Is it by mistake or design?**  
>Est-ce une erreur ou un dessein ?<br>**I feel so alone on a Friday night**  
>Je me sens si seule en ce Vendredi soir, comme en ce premier Vendredi où tu m'as trouvée.<br>**Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine ?**  
>Pourrais-tu devenir mon foyer si je te disais qu'on est fait pour être ensemble ?<br>**It's like I told you honey**  
>C'est comme ce que je t'ai dit bébé,<em><br>_**Come and take a walk on the wild side**  
>Suis-moi, sortons du droit chemin<br>**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**  
>Je te ferais un long baiser inondé de pluie<br>**You like your girls insane**  
>Vu que tu les aime folles, peut-être un nous est-il possible ?<br>**Choose your last words**  
>Choisis tes derniers mots<br>**This is the last time**  
>Ce sont nos derniers instants<br>**Cause you and I, we were born to die**  
>Car toi et moi, nous sommes nés pour mourir.<p> 


End file.
